A wheelchair is a chair mounted on large wheels for the use of a sick or disabled person. Although wheelchairs provide the sick and disabled with an efficient means of travel, curbs, irregular surfaces and other obstacles can prove difficult, if not impossible, to negotiate. Short of improving the architecture and mobility of wheelchairs, little effort has been directed toward portable devices for use in aiding a user constrained to a wheelchair in negotiating curbs, irregular surfaces and other surface obstacles. In view of this deficiency, the need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide new and improved apparatus for allowing wheeled negotiation of an obstacle.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is light and easy to carry.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is safe and very strong.
It is still a further provision of the invention to enhance the independence of physically challenged users that are dependent on wheelchairs.
It is yet still a further provision of the invention to reduce the burdensome costs normally associated with caring for the sick and disabled.
It is another provision of the invention to reduce depression that elderly, sick and physically challenged people constrained to wheelchairs normally experience.
It is still another provision of the invention to increase the mobility of sick and disabled people that are dependent on wheelchairs for providing day to day movement through their homes and communities.